1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dispensing equipment, such as a beverage dispenser system, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a locking apparatus for securing components to dispensing equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage dispenser systems dispense a beverage flavored syrup mixed with either plain water to form a drink, such as punch, or carbonated water to form a carbonated drink, such as cola. Each beverage fluid is carried by a separate beverage fluid line from a beverage fluid source to a dispensing nozzle. Often, beverage fluids are then combined by the dispensing nozzle to form a desired drink.
Inasmuch, fittings are commonly provided by beverage dispensers to couple fluid lines to component pieces, such as a dispensing nozzle, valve, or a back block. For example, a port, a fitting, etc. (generally, hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9ccomponentxe2x80x9d) is typically linked between each beverage fluid line and a corresponding boss inlet of a dispensing nozzle, thereby facilitating fluid communication as well as providing a leak-proof seal between the beverage fluid line and the corresponding boss inlet. Moreover, because a fluid line is often flexible and, thus, tends to move about with little or no external stimulus, locking devices are commonly provided with each fitting. Locking devices prevent a beverage fluid line from pulling a fitting out from a corresponding anchoring component piece as that fluid line moves about while in operation, thereby securing the fitting to the anchoring component piece.
Although current locking devices operate adequately, it should be emphasized that such devices secure only one component and do not provide for the securing a plurality of components. Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a locking device for optimally securing at least one component to an anchoring component piece over long periods as well as for providing easy removal, replacement, and manufacturing thereof.
In accordance with the present invention, a locking apparatus for securing at least one component to an anchoring component piece includes an abutment plate for contact with the anchoring component piece and a plate contactor notch disposed on the abutment plate for contact with at least one component. In particular, the plate contactor notch includes a clutching surface for contact with at least one component.
The locking apparatus includes a slide aperture disposed on said abutment plate for facilitating attachment of the abutment plate to the anchoring component piece. The slide aperture includes a slide aperture correction slot extending substantially along the abutment plate for facilitating resilient displacement of the abutment plate along the slide aperture.
A slide aperture mounting slot is provided by the slide aperture for receiving a mounting screw that attaches the abutment plate to the anchoring component piece. As such, the slide aperture mounting slot facilitates variable positioning of the abutment plate with respect to the anchoring component piece via a ratcheting motion between the first mounting slot groove and the second mounting slot groove, each provide by the slide aperture mounting slot.
Thus, in the first mounting slot groove, the locking apparatus is rendered in a receiving position for facilitating linking of at least one component with the anchoring component piece. Similarly, in the second mounting slot groove, the locking apparatus is rendered in a receiving position for facilitating attachment of at least one component with the anchoring component piece.
The locking apparatus may further include an applicator lip extending outwardly from the abutment plate for facilitating ease of movement of the abutment plate as well as for enhancing resiliency of the abutment plate at the slide aperture. It should also be added that the anchoring component piece may include an anchoring component interface element for engagement with the locking apparatus.
The anchoring component interface element includes a boss extending outwardly from the anchoring component interface element for receiving at least one component to secure at least one component to the anchoring component piece. The anchoring component interface element may include a mounting screw boss extending outwardly from the anchoring component interface element for receiving the mounting screw to secure the locking apparatus to the anchoring component piece. A guide rib extending outwardly from the anchoring component interface element and in engagement with the slide aperture correction slot may also be provided for fixing the position of the slide aperture mounting slot with respect to the anchoring component interface element.
In accordance with the present invention, a locking apparatus array for securing at least one component to an anchoring component piece, includes a plurality of locking apparati, whereby each locking apparatus is as described above. In the locking position, a plate contactor notch of one locking apparatus is in cooperative engagement with a plate contactor notch of at least one other locking apparatus such that at least one component is secured to the anchoring component piece.
In accordance with the present invention, a method for securing at least one component to an anchoring component piece includes connecting at least one locking apparatus to the anchoring component piece and rendering at least one locking apparatus in a receiving position. At least one component is thus linked with the anchoring component piece. The method further includes rendering at least one locking apparatus in a locking position as well as securing at least one component to the anchoring component piece via at least one locking apparatus.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a locking apparatus and an associated method for securing at least one component to an anchoring component piece.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a locking apparatus array and an associated method for securing at least one component to an anchoring component piece.
Still other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art in light of the following.